(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deer hauling device for dragging large game from the field after the game has been killed by a hunter. In particular, the present invention relates to a device which has a handle that can be in the form of a straight rod, but which preferably is an oval in the form of an elongated ellipse defined by a long axis and a short axis and with spaced apart straight sides on opposite sides of the long axis, one side of which is gripped by the hunter with fingers in an opening of the oval. A shank is provided on an opposite side of the handle, offset from the short axis of the oval. The distal end of the shank forms a V-shaped hook, the apex of which is centered on the short axis of the oval. The hook is used to engage the lower jaw of the game from underneath the chin so that the chin is secured in the apex of the V-shaped hook. This prevents the game from sliding on the hook as the game is being hauled from the field. Also, the centering of the handle and hook along the short axis helps to evenly distribute the dragging weight across the hunter's palm.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described various types of hauling devices. These devices enable a hunter to hook the fallen game so that it can be moved or transported from the field without the hunter having to actually carry the game. The prior art has also described hand held hook devices that are used for moving or hauling bags or bales of a commodity. Illustrative of the prior art hauling devices are U.S. Pat. No. 555,681 to Dalton; U.S. Pat. No. 931,339 to Penington & Chilton; U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,314 to Beckwell; U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,312 to Millican et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,331 to Michaud; U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,844 to Roberts; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,875 to Ziegler.
Beckwell describes a gaff hook device, which has a straight rod-like shank section with an inner circular hook formed at its lower end. The upper end of the shank is bent at a right angle to form a straight traverse handle. The handle extends across the palm of the hand and has a loop that slides over the thumb for steadying the gaff hook in the hand.
Roberts describes a large game carrier that normally requires two people to operate. The carrier includes a rectangular cross-sectional pivot block having a game-engaging hook rigidly extending from the front side of the block. The opposed ends of the block provide for arcuate folding and unfolding movement of opposed handles, from a closed position adjacent to and on opposed sides of the hook, to an open position wherein the handles are in-line with each other and at a right angle to the hook. The carrier also provides for an eye bolt rigidly attached to the back side of the block opposite the hook. The eye bolt allows for a rope to be secured to the carrier.
Ziegler describes a hand held hook device which comprises a hand guard with spaced apart side walls extending rearwardly from a front wall. The front wall supports a rigidly mounted hook extending forward from the front wall. A handle extends between the side walls in rearwardly spaced relationship to the front wall. The hook device is completed by a flexible strap which extends between the sidewalls in rearwardly spaced relationship to the handle. In use, the straps are secured around the operator's wrist for stability while the operator grips the handle.
Millican et al is illustrative of those devices that are used to move baled or bagged commodities. The Millican et al device has a cylindrical metal handle with the proximal end of a shank formed of a metal rod attached to one of the ends of the handle. The shank is bent so that the majority of its length is coplanar with and aligned at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the handle. The distal end of the shank forms a hook which is in a plane perpendicular to the plane formed by the proximal end of the shank and the handle. This construction provides operator access to the handle from the open end of the handle opposite the attached shank.
Michaud shows a very similar construction to that taught by Millican et al except that the proximal end of the shank extends forward from the apex of a U-shaped stirrup. A wooden handle in the form of an oval cylinder is provided between the outer extremities of the opposed legs of the stirrup rearwardly from the apex of the stirrup. The handle is secured to the stirrup by means of a bolt extending between holes provided in each leg of the stirrup and through a bore along the longitudinal axis of the handle. The hook is formed from the distal end of the shank and is in a plane perpendicular to the plane formed by the proximal end of the shank, the stirrup and the handle, in a manner similar to the Millican et al device.
Penington et al shows another type of hay hook device.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 166,408 to Oake teaches a combined hook and axe device with the shank at an angle from the centerline of the handle.
The problem with the prior art devices is that the weight distribution across the handle relative to the hook is poor. This makes it difficult to haul a heavy fluid weight such as a recently killed animal. In general, the hooks of the prior art devices are rounded so that the game tends to slide on the hook as the game is being hauled.